Tom Oliver
Tom Oliver is the second Green Ranger. He identifies with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers but didn't join them on a permanent basis. He was an exact clone of Tommy Oliver that was created and enchanted by the Wizard of Deception to serve as the Evil Green Ranger for Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. He is referred to as "Tom" to differentiate himself from Tommy Oliver. He is a clone of Tommy but bears none of his memories save for the ones he needed to defeat the Power Rangers and Tommy, then White Ranger. Character History After Tommy was knocked unconscious during a battle with Putties, the Wizard cut a lock of his hair, using it to make an evil clone endued with the Green Ranger's powers. The clone tricked the other Rangers into meeting him in an isolated spot, where the Wizard sent them back to colonial Angel Grove. He then confronted Tommy, suffering from a headache caused by some of his powers being used to recreate the Green Ranger. The two Rangers fought each other to a draw until the Wizard intervened, zapping Tommy with his wand, causing him to demorph and lie in a coma. The Green Ranger then went to the Command Center to threaten Zordon, and then unleash the Dragonzord on Angel Grove. When Tommy was revived, he summoned his White Tigerzord to defend the city, but Dragonzord, energized by the Wizard's evil, soundly beat him. Tommy then stole the Wizard's wand, went back to rescue the other Rangers, and brought them back to summon the Thunder Megazord and deal with the Dragonzord. He then destroyed the Wizard, breaking the spell on the Green Ranger, whom he now called Tom. Tom was sick with remorse, but Tommy convinced him that he could still do good. Tom broke the spell on Dragonzord and sent him back to the sea. The White and Green Rangers went back in time to colonial Angel Grove to destroy the Rat Monsters the Wizard had created to torture the other Rangers. Afterwards, Tom decided to stay in colonial Angel Grove so he could do some good things for the citizens, after it was decided that both Tommys could not exist in present-day Angel Grove at the same time. Green Ranger Zords *Dragonzord Arsenal *Power Morpher **Dragon Power Coin *Dragon Dagger *Dragon Shield Notes *"Tommy" and "Tom" are the same name once extended into "Thomas". *The three-part episode "The Return of the Green Ranger" marks the only time in MMPR where in all seven of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers exist at the same time. Unfortunately, they don't all engage in battle morphed at once because the other 5 were in the past. *The original Green Ranger powers in the original Dragon Coin were decimated due to the candle used by Rita to drain the Green Ranger power. The original Dragon Coin's connection to the Morphing Grid, the primary source for all Ranger power access was severed. **However, the copied Dragon powers given to Tom and sent back into the past with him circumvented this problem by using an alternate power source or by using a newly established connection; How Lord Zedd would be able to achieve that is unknown, unless it was connected to Zedd's collection of the Green Powers channeled into the Green Crystal which Tommy shattered. In any case, the fact remains that the copied Green powers, derived from the Dragon, were indeed "genuine" enough for the Dragonzord to awaken and respond. **It can be assumed that the Green Ranger power still exists. Because Tom took the Green Dragon coin with him and presumably lived out his life, the coin could be rediscovered and used, although the scene implies that he gave it up. This means that the coin could have gone back to the original Tommy who simply never used it again, or the clone Tom kept yet never used the coin and morpher. **By assuming the recreated Dragon Coin exists, this allows plasusibility in Tommy's use of Green Ranger Powers in the Legend War. *By allowing the clone to live out his life in the past, Tommy may have created his own family line, making Tom an ancestor of Tommy. See also * Tommy Oliver - The Ranger he was cloned from. Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Clones Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Evil Space Aliens